The New Member
by amy.ward.906
Summary: It happened once...it would happen again. Starting a tradition that began with a single Saturday morning, they kept having detention twice a year. One spring morning, they find themselves with a new member to "The Breakfast Club"...
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club**

**A/N: Okay so this movie was amazing and I know there are stories out there of what happened afterwards to the individuals members, but what about the whole group? What would happen should they continue meeting like they did? Here is my play on this idea…**

**WARNING: Some things will be quoted directly from the movie itself and IMDB **

_**Summary: They were 5 students with nothing in common, faced with spending a Saturday detention together in their high school library. At 7AM they had nothing to say, but by 4PM they had bared their souls to each other. To the outside world they were simply a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal, but to each other they would always be … THE BREAKFAST CLUB!**_

_**A brain, a beauty a jock, a rebel and a recluse…they only met once, but it changed their lives forever.**_

_Dear Mr. Vernon_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us. In the simplest terms. The most convenient definitions._

_But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain…_

_and an athlete…_

_and a basket case…_

_a princess…_

_and a criminal…_

_Does that answer your question?_

_Sincerely yours,_

_The Breakfast Club. _


	2. A Tradition is Formed

That single Saturday changed their lives forever. During the detention they discovered things about each other as well as themselves. As detention ended, the five of them knew they couldn't go back to the lives they had before. But as high school dictated, the group had to go their separate ways.

Before leaving the group made a pact. To make sure they didn't lose who they had become that day, they would guarantee themselves a detention, by whatever means necessary, twice a year. In the fall and again in the spring.

As for Richard Vernon, he couldn't care less. In his mind it was the perfect torture for these idiots.

For "The Breakfast Club", it was the perfect Saturday.


	3. New Friends

As the rebel, the brain, the jock, the basket case and the princess settled into their spring Saturday morning detention, Richard Vernon came into the library practically dragging a 16 year old girl in with him. This girl was dressed in a gray zip-up hoodie, the hood pulled up in an effort to cover her face, jeans and sneakers. A backpack was slung over her shoulder.

"Sit down!" Vernon barked at the girl. She shuffled towards a chair in the very back of the room.

"NOW!"

She flinched at the sound of his voice, the volume reminding her too much of a different setting.

"I'm sure you all know what to do by now," Vernon said. So you write your essay and shut up." He left the library, only to poke his head back in for just a moment. "Oh, that girl in the back of the room is Sara," he said before leaving again.

Andrew turned his head towards Sara and said, "Hi, I'm Andrew." Sara just stared at the table.

"Hey," Andrew said again trying to introduce himself. Sara, realizing this jock wasn't going to go away, decided to respond. "Hi," she said.

"It speaks," Andrew said to the group.

"Andrew, leave her alone," Claire said.

"But-

"You heard Claire, Andy." Allison told Andrew. "Why don't you just back off?"

Allison didn't seem as crazy as she had appeared upon their first encounter, but Andrew wasn't stupid enough to cross the 2 girls and face their wrath. So he turned away from Sara and pulled out his English homework.

Bender, on the other hand, could care less if the girls were pissed off at him. So he got up from his seat and sat down across from Sara and just stared at her. Sara was running her fingers over the lines ingrained in the wood of the library table until she got tired of this "bad boy" staring at her.

"What?" she almost screamed at him. He just smirked at her and continued to stare.

"Bender!" Richard Vernon yelled, coming out of his office. "Get back in your seat!"

Sara tried to stop herself from flinching, but was unsuccessful. Bender took notice and then unwillingly obeyed Vernon. John Bender was a better person than he had been 2 years ago, thanks to his dad leaving. His home life was better but he still loved to give Vernon hell. So he saluted Vernon and said, "Yes sir, Principal Vernon sir," walked back to his seat in a military style march, sat down and put his feet on the table before winking at Vernon. Allison smirked at this and Andrew held in a laugh. Sara bit back a smile.

_11 am_

Most of the morning had been spent in silence with the occasional scratching of a pencil. Then a voice broke the silence.

"Okay you delinquents, lunch break. You have 1 hour," said Vernon before glaring at them and then hiding back in his office like a little rat.

**(A/N: Okay I am only saying this once. Vernon = vermin = rat…anyone disagree with me?)**

Andrew dug into his bag and pulled out, what seemed to be, enough food for an army. Tossing around sandwiches, "Turkey for Claire. BLT for Allison."

"Thanks Andrew," the girls said.

"Thank my mom. She made them." Andrew's mom knew the reason behind the detentions and so she made enough food for everyone, like it was a typical Saturday playdate with friends. Digging back into his bag, he pulled out 3 more sandwiches. "Pastrami for Brian and Roast Beef for Bender." Tossing them the meat filled food, he unwrapped his own ham and cheese and pulled out 2 bags of BBQ chips.

"Hey Brian, what's Vernon doing?"

Brian casually looked in the direction of the principal's office. "It's safe," Brian confirmed before Andrew left his seat and placed half of his sandwich by Sara along with a few chips.

Sara looked at him and said, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Andrew noticed she didn't have any lunch and wanted to share his. If he had let her go hungry and his mom found out, he would have gotten the lecture of a lifetime.

Eating lunch they all chatted quietly as Brian dug out his pen and paper, getting ready to write the rough draft of their essay. Andrew, who had moved back to his seat, noticed what Brian was doing. So did Bender.

"No," Bender said, taking the pen from Brian's hands. "The new girl should do the honors."

Andrew took the paper from Brian and set it down on Sara's table along with a pen. "Write."

"What?" she said slightly bewildered.

"Write. Today you write our legendary essay."

"Why should I do your homework?"

The five of them then explained the essay and their group, how everything started and why they continued it. Sara was amazed that the 5 students in front of her would go to such lengths to keep the friendship that they had acquired. Sure to some people it might seem stupid, but in her mind it was the most awesome thing she had ever heard or seen. Not to mention deep and uplifting (emotionally anyway).

_3 pm_

Sara was putting the finishing touches on the legendary essay when everything started catching up to her. She been feeling like crap all day and now, well…

Her handwriting was getting shaky, so she set down the pencil for a minute and closed her eyes, trying to get herself together so she could finish writing and go outside. She could use the fresh air. _'Just a few minutes'_ she thought. Of course the bad boy (former bad boy anyway) John Bender noticed.

"You look like shit Sara," he said.

Then Andrew looked in her direction. Going over to her he asked her, "Sara? Are you okay?"

She nodded, which made her feel like she wanted to throw up. "Fine," she said her voice almost in a whisper.

Andrew didn't believe her. Looking at the clock he saw it was only just 3 o'clock. "We've still got an hour," he said to no one in particular.

"Is she going to be okay for another hour?" Brian asked the guys. "If she's not maybe we should leave now."

The group looked at him in shock. Brian was the rule-follower. He had loosened up since that eventful Saturday, but for him to suggest that they cut out of detention was crazy. And an hour early at that. But Brian had a point. The fun part was to do this and get past Vernon undetected.

"Claire, get her bag." Andrew told her. Claire picked up her backpack. Andrew grabbed a metal trash basket from beside the circulation desk (in case she threw up) and Bender stood beside the girl.

"Where in the hell are you delinquents going?" It was the rat. Richard Vernon himself.

"We're out of here, you little rat," Allison told him.

"Yeah," Andrew said. "We need some fresh air."

"Return that waste receptacle to its proper place and place your butts back in their seats."

"Fine," said Andrew. "Then Sara can throw up all over you." Before Vernon could respond, Bender told him, "She's sick and we're all leaving to make sure she gets home safe." Then the group walked out before Vernon could blink.

Going outside the group split up by the bleachers. Bender stayed with Sara. They sat down and Bender took another look at her. "Alright, who's been smacking you around?"

Sara started to tremble. She was wondering how this boy could know.

"You don't have to tell me, but I thought it might help." Waiting only a moment with her not saying anything he said, "My dad use to spend what seemed like every waking moment smacking me around. He took off almost 2 years ago."

"Frank," Sara said. "He-

Whatever she was about to say, was promptly cut off by her bending over and retching into the grass in front of her. John Bender gently rubbed her back and that's when he saw the blood. As Sara finished throwing up, Bender asked her, "Wanna come over to my house? My mom's making meatloaf."

"I gotta go. Thanks anyway."

"You sure? We can clean up that blood."

Sara sighed and immediately winced, her back hurting. "What's the catch?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "No catch. I'm just offering some first aid, not to mention some amazing meatloaf with the traditional mashed potatoes and green beans. Maybe some cake for desert. I might even talk my mom into sending you home with some leftovers."

She wasn't sure why she was going to agree but she did. "Okay."

As they walked towards Dunston Rd. everything was silent until…

"Sara Thompson."

"John Bender."

Introductions were made.

_4 pm_

Richard Vernon went into the library to retrieve the essay…

**Dear Mr. Vernon,**

**This being my first detention and on a Saturday no less. I have one thing to say…**

**YOU SUCK!**

**Saturdays are meant to be free and relaxing, not be spent in a library, held hostage with a rat.**

**That being said, with me finding myself amongst the misfits you also assigned detention too, I have to admit that this was one of the best Saturdays of my existence. Since moving here, my life has been hell. **

**But today I made new friends and might have just been granted a fresh start. So I end today with new friends, newfound confidence and a better understanding of myself.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Sara Thompson**

**Saturday Library Hostage and…**

**The Dreamer AKA The Newest Member of the Breakfast Club**

**P.S.**

_From the rest of the Breakfast Club… The Brain, the Athlete, the Basket Case, the Princess and the Criminal…_

_You might want to check your briefcase…_

Richard Vernon did… and was met with Sara's vomit from right after lunch.


	4. What Will Happen?

Karen Bender was mixing together the ingredients for the meatloaf and putting it in the oven. Then just as she was about to start peeling the potatoes she heard the front door open.

"Hey Mom!"

Her son was home. "Hi honey," Karen called out to her son. Hanging up his jacket he walked into the kitchen. "Hey Mom this is Sara." Wiping her hands on a towel, Karen extended her hand, "Nice to meet you Sara."

"You too Mrs. Bender," Sara said shaking the woman's hand gently. "Could I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, it's right through there," said Karen, pointing to the living room. "Just through there."

"Thanks," replied Sara, before heading to the bathroom. As she did, Karen asked her son, "Okay John, what's going on?" John, who had taken a handful of grapes from the fridge, said, "What do you mean Mom?"

Karen started peeling the potatoes and said to her son, "Jonathon Eric Bender, you've never been innocent, so don't even try and start acting like it now. You never bring anyone home, not even your friends from "_The Breakfast Club"_. So start talking."

Taking a potato that his mother handed him and peeling it he said, "She's just here for dinner and maybe some leftovers."

"Uh-huh…"

Bender sighed, "Someone's beating her."

"John-

"Bad Mom, it's bad. I don't think she's eating right neither. Either that or she's sick. She joined us for detention today and threw up twice. She just…she reminded me of when Paul was still here," said John, regretfully bringing up the memories of the man who he shared his DNA with.

Karen let out a regretful sigh at the memory of her ex-husband. After seeing how her son was behaving now compared to how he used to be, she felt bad for not getting rid of him sooner. "Do you know who's been beating her?" she asked her son.

"Frank."

"Frank who?"

Bender just shrugged. "She just said Frank."

_Sara's POV..._

She went into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it. Unzipping her hoodie, she wondered how bad Frank had messed up her back this time. Turning her head and glancing over her shoulder she winced at the pain that went across her upper back. As she looked in the mirror she saw the fresh wounds that lay scattered across her skin and shoulder blades, and the blood that had gone through her tank top. She peeled the fabric away from her skin and hissed at the pain. One particular section caused her to yelp out.

_3__rd__ person POV..._

Karen heard the yell. "Stay here and finish peeling the potatoes." She told her son as she went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Sara, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Bender."

Trying to enter the bathroom, Karen realized the door was locked. "Can you unlock the door?"

She knew that Bender probably told his mother about what was happening. She should have been mad but realized he was only trying to help, so she unlocked the door. As Karen entered the bathroom she took a sharp intake of breath when seeing the wounds on this girl's back. Stepping closer she examined the wounds on Sara's back. As Karen was getting the first aid kit from under the bathroom sink, John came into the bathroom. "Hey potatoes are boiling Mom," he told her. Then he saw how bad Sara's back actually was.

As Karen was cleaning the blood from Sara's back, she told her son, "Okay thanks honey. Um, can you finish up fixing dinner?" Not getting an automatic response from her son, she looked at him. "John?" She saw his face, rage so clear on it. "Jonathon!" Her voice raised a bit to get her son's attention. But it also caused Sara to flinch. Raised voices were something she was all too familiar with where she lived. That was one thing she didn't like.

"Sure," he replied, glancing at Sara one more time before going to do as his mom asked. Going back to the kitchen he finished fixing dinner, but not before punching the counter-top a few times in anger. He connected with this girl, not wanting anyone to go through what he had dealt with.

But the fact of the matter was, Sara was getting hurt. Worse than his father had done to him. As he set the table, he wondered what he could do about it, if anything.


	5. Confessions

It was a comforting meal, but as drawn out as everyone made it, Sara knew she would have to leave soon enough. So, once it got dark, almost 9:30 at night, she put her jacket on and smiled at John and Mrs. Bender saying good-night before leaving their house, leftovers concealed in Tupperware in her backpack.

Karen hated being able to do nothing right now other than sending Sara home with some food. She had taken an interest in the girl not wanting anyone else to go through abuse like she had with her ex-husband. Before her and her son went to bed she told him, "When you get to school Monday, you check on her. Let me know if she's okay."

"Can't we call someone?"

"I'll do what I can Monday morning. Just go to bed." Entering her room and shutting the door, Karen prayed that Sara would survive until then.

_Monday 8:25 am…_

Second period and Sara slowly walked into math class. Her back was killing her, as was her left arm. She was sure it was broken. At the very least badly bruised and sprained. Frank had been pissed that she had not come straight home after detention. Plus the good food she had hidden in her bag was gone once he found it. He flushed some of it. The rest he threw in the garbage, covering it with dog feces so she wouldn't try to dig it out. She had went in the trash once for leftovers, but never again. This beating felt like he had killed her. He had come close with the pain she felt.

Sitting down, she was wishing he would have.

As she left math class, John Bender saw her, along with Allison and Brian. They came towards her, but she moved away quickly. She couldn't risk another beating from Frank, he would kill her for sure. She had to get out of here. She didn't think she could survive the school day.

But then the school would call him if she got caught ditching. So, she resigned herself to continuing the day. As she was about to head into Biology, Principle Vernon stopped her. "Sara Thompson, my office now!"

Slowly trudging to the rat's cage, as she entered the look on her face became that of a deer in headlights. In the room before her awaited something that could be deemed worse than Frank; a cop and her social worker. This meant someone had called Child Welfare and now they were investigating. Mrs. Bender must have called someone. She was the only one who knew.

_'No'_ she thought. _'I have to leave. I have to run.'_ She started to panic. Then the door to the office closed and her opportunity to run vanished. Her panic level rising, she was so scared; eyes focused on the closed door, she didn't even notice her worker approach her. When the woman touched her arm to get her attention, Sara flinched in pain, letting out a small cry and cradled her arm closer to her body, tears escaping from her eyes.

_Meanwhile outside the office…_

Bender and Allison were standing near the entrance to the principal's office. This period being a study hall for both of them, while as Brian had Biology. Bender and Allison had gone to study hall for barely a moment before simultaneously getting hall passes. Now standing near the entrance, Bender tensed when he heard a small cry coming from the rat cage.

A murderous look came over his face. This look was one nobody had seen in quite a while. Allison saw John's face and put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Hey John chill," she told him.

Bender was clenching his fists, using every fiber of willpower in his body to not let himself punch the wall or a locker.

_Back inside Vernon's office…_

"Sara, if you're injured I need to see." The social worker said.

Trembling and fighting back tears, Sara said, "Why? So you can place me someplace worse?"

Taking note of the girl's body language and words, the worker asked once again, "Sara let me see." She helped the girl roll her shirt sleeve up. Her eyes widened at the bruising on the arm. "Sara where else are you hurt?"

Sara took off her long sleeve, showing her tank top underneath it. The fresh scars and the heavy bruising was clear. "Who did this?" the social worker asked.

Taking a deep breath, Sara replied in a shaky breath, "Frank."

The worker knew Sara would have to be placed elsewhere. The problem was where to place her. No other foster homes in the area had room. An emergency placement was her only option. Now normally she didn't do this, but there was no other alternative. "Is there someone you would be willing to stay with?"

Sara didn't know a lot of people but there was one person she trusted. "Mrs. Bender."

"Who's Mrs. Bender?" The worker asked Vernon.

"John Bender's mother. She's a good woman." Richard Vernon told the worker. As much as he still despised the smart ass boy, the woman was a good parent.

"Can you call her in?" the worker asked.

_End of school day…_

While John Bender and the rest of _The Breakfast Club_ were in classes, Karen Bender became a parent. Social Services signed custody of Sara Thompson over to Karen, while the police arrested Frank Hennings on charges of child abuse and child endangerment. When Johnathon came home that evening, Karen said to her son, "Go upstairs and see what your sister wants for dinner."

_'My sister?'_ John was confused until he went upstairs to the guest room. Knocking on the door, he heard someone say, "It's open."

He thought the voice sounded familiar and when he opened it, he knew why. Seeing Sara, a rare smile broke out on his face. Karen had sneakily followed her son upstairs and seeing his reaction brought out a smile of her own. She had made the right choice in taking Sara in.

**A/N: Sorry it's a cheesy ending to this chapter. Also sorry if it's a bit rushed. But it's not over yet…one more to go…**


	6. Don't You Forget About Me

_The following spring…Senior Year…_

Today was quiet. Not awkward, but more of a mournful silence. The reason behind this being, there was little time left before school was out. For them. Forever…

Yep, graduation was just a short time away for the 6 teens who had one by one entered the library that Saturday morning. And none of them were lovin' it, because it meant saying goodbye.

But as the morning progressed, they knew they had to make this last time together count. So…they did.

They jammed out to music only they could hear. They snuck out and caused havoc; not getting caught of course. They had lunch, a feast fit for kings. They talked, baring their souls for what could be the last time. And as the clock neared the deadline for the detention, they wrote.

So, when Principal Vernon read this last essay, he honestly wasn't sure what to make of it. But he had to say he was moved.

_Dear Principal Vernon,_

_As graduation approaches, getting ready to hit us in a matter of weeks, we must say on this final Saturday we leave the library with satisfaction. In our previous time together, we have bonded. We have found new friends and even better, we have found ourselves. And that is something no one, not even you, can take away from us._

_So with no further parting words, we say don't you forget about us Richard._

_Sincerely, The Brain, The Athlete, The Basket Case, The Princess, The Criminal, and last but certainly not least, The Dreamer._

_The Breakfast Club_

As the group left the school that evening, walking across the football field, they knew just what to say to each other.

**_As you walk on by_**

**_Will you call my name?_**

"Brian." "Andrew." "Allison." "Claire." "John Bender." "Sara Bender."

**_I say…_**

"The Brain." "The Athlete." "The Basket Case." "The Princess." "The Criminal." "The Dreamer," Sara finished.

"THE BREAKFAST CLUB!" They all shouted together as they raised their fists in the air. Then linking arms they walked away together.

**_Don't you forget about me!_**

_The End…_

**A/N: There you have it. Hope you all enjoyed this story of mine. And now onto the next fic…**


End file.
